


Harm his back

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scratching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Rin se aferra a su espalda, tanto que le rasguña en un intento de quedarse así.





	Harm his back

Las uñas del pelirrojo se entierran con insistencia en su espalda, y lo rasguñan como si RIn fuera un gato huraño y esquivo con su dueño —Makoto ríe internamente al imaginar a Matsuoka como un gato que parece odiar a todos a su alrededor. A todos menos a su dueño—, y sentir esa extraña, pero a la vez agradable sensación sobre la piel de su espalda le parece muy relajante.

.

Rin tiene las uñas gruesas, lo suficiente para abrir la piel y hacer que el característico ardor de su sistema inmune matando bacterias y buscando cerrar las heridas superficiales le ataque y no le haga perder el control.

Matsuoka sonríe después de un par de segundos cuando tiene la oportunidad de ver el rostro de Makoto perlado por el sudor, y cierra sus párpados un par de segundos antes de pedir un beso demandante y tierno, en un intento por demostrar una pequeña parte de todo el amor que siente por el castaño.

Tachibana corresponde al beso, e intenta acomodar mejor las caderas de Rin sobre las suyas para que las penetraciones sean más fáciles.

.

Es la primera vez que llegan tan lejos, y ninguno se arrepiente.

Rin se siente querido, sabe que Makoto es demasiado gentil. Y eso parece derretir un poco su corazón y llenarlo de pétalos de cerezo.

Y es por eso por lo que el pelirrojo se aferra con fuerza a su espalda y le rasguña. Porque desea quedarse así para siempre de ser posible.


End file.
